


Love Me

by SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666)



Series: Wolfstar softness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, I mean, If You Don't Leave With Soft Fuzzy Emotions I Didn't Do My Job Very Well, It's not like it isn't canon, Just a Quiet Night at Home, M/M, Soft Kisses, fluff fluff fluff, just soft, lots of softness, soft fluff, tooth rotting, warm feelings, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart
Summary: The glass coffee table was littered with trinkets; thick dusty tomes with strange languages carved into their covers, pieces of parchment half scribbled upon and dribbled with dried ink splotches, a box of half-eaten chocolates, and an empty mug.  On the couch, curled up in a tiny ball far smaller than his six feet of height should have allowed and wrapped up in a plush duvet, was his Remus.  Asleep.A soft smile curled his lips, fond emotion shining in his grey eyes.  Reaching out a hand, he ghosted it over the other’s pale skin, brushing locks of sandy-brown hair back from his forehead and cheeks.  “Moony,” he cooed, stroking a single finger down to gently parted lips.  “I’m home.”





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Moonbeam<3  
> From your Padfoot.

The moon hung as a gentle sliver in the inky sky, covered up by thick grey clouds as they dumped snow down on the sleepy streets of muggle London.  It was the middle of February, a cold evening, and the end of a very long and uneventful day for one Sirius Black.

The loud pop of apparition was the only sound that rang out in the quiet flat, echoing from the entryway as booted feet left wet prints on the scuffed tiled floor.  The living room beyond was dark, lit only by the soft orange glow of streetlight spilling in through the breaks in the gauzy curtains. 

Sirius brushed the soft powder of snowflakes from his leather jacket before shrugging out of it, hanging it up on a hook on the wall with a frown.  It wasn’t like Remus to be out so late at night, not on a day he was free from Order business.  With the new moon fast approaching, he could think of no other reason the man wouldn’t be home.

“Moony,” he called out quietly, taking a step up onto the mahogany wood that covered the remainder of the little two bedroom flat.  From his vantage point, he could just make out the shape of something in the darkness, a large blob poking out from one end of the overstuffed couch.  Pulling his wand from his rear trouser pocket, he gripped it tightly in his hand.  “Are you home?” 

No reply came, the darkness as silent as the grave.

“Incendio.”  With the flick of his wrist, he conjured up a jet of red-orange flame, sending it out to the various candles throughout the room with care. 

Light now danced in every corner, from the tops of short bookshelves stuffed full of knowledge to the empty surfaces of untouched muggle inventions scattered about the place haphazardly.  Sirius padded across the room with a quiet click of his booted feet, sweeping over the area with a curious gaze.

Bathed in the soft flicker of candlelight, the story unfolded before his very eyes.

The glass coffee table was littered with trinkets; thick dusty tomes with strange languages carved into their covers, pieces of parchment half scribbled upon and dribbled with dried ink splotches, a box of half-eaten chocolates, and an empty mug.  On the couch, curled up in a tiny ball far smaller than his six feet of height should have allowed and wrapped up in a plush duvet, was his Remus.  Asleep.

A soft smile curled his lips, fond emotion shining in his grey eyes.  Reaching out a hand, he ghosted it over the other’s pale skin, brushing locks of sandy-brown hair back from his forehead and cheeks.  “Moony,” he cooed, stroking a single finger down to gently parted lips.  “I’m home.”

Amber stared up at him groggily, long lashes fluttering as he blinked away the remnants of sleep.  “Pads,” Remus mumbled, voice thick and quiet.  “Why are you here?  What time is it?”

“It’s half past nine already.  I’ve just gotten back from my rounds.”  Falling into the place on the opposite end of the couch, he stretched long arms lazily above his head before resting them along the tops of the cushions with a hum.  “Hard day?”

Remus rubbed a hand down his tired face, wriggling until he found himself in a slightly more vertical position and heaved a sigh.  “What gave it away?”

Tapping the coffee table with the toe of his boot, Sirius smirked.  “You’ve left the evidence.  Doing a bit of light reading, then?”

A bark of laughter spilled from the other’s lips.  “You could call it that.  Translating a few old spells from their Latin origins for Dumbledore.”  Something bitter tightened his features.  “About the only way I’m helpful in all of this.”

“Nonsense,” Sirius scolded.  “You’re plenty helpful, and you know it.”

“Not enough to find a real job.”

“Real jobs are overrated.”

“Maybe for you.”  Remus turned to him then, dragging the blanket up over the top of his head like a cloak and curling his hands beneath his chin.  “Not all of us have an estranged uncle willing to offer up large sums of money upon their death.  The rest of us have to work for a living.  And then there’s me.”

“You know money isn’t an issue when you’re staying here with me, Rem.  If I cared, I would have-“

“It’s not about you _caring_ , Sirius.  It’s about the fact I can’t _do anything_ about all this.  No matter how well read I am, no matter how hard I work and struggle and fight for it, I’ll always be just a werewolf playing human.”

A beat of heavy silence enveloped them, stifling and suffocating and tinged with sadness.

“You need a pick me up,” Sirius mumbled as he jumped up from the couch, a wicked gleam in his stormy grey eyes.  “And I’ve just the thing.”  Turning on his heel, he bounded off toward his room.

There was a loud crashing noise, a couple of curses barely audible over the sound of scuffling about, and a cry of success as something was undoubtedly wrangled up.  Feet thundered their way back down the hall, the man returning moments later with a large plastic box clutched tightly in his hands.

“A record player,” Remus asked incredulously, eyeing his flatmate skeptically from his place beneath the large blanket.  Pulling it tightly around his shoulders, he flicked amber eyes away.  “I don’t see how-“

“This is exactly what you need,” Sirius boasted with a dazzling smile, clearing off a place on the cluttered table and setting the box down gingerly.  Snatching up his wand, he tapped the side and it slowly groaned to life.  “I found it in an old shop a few days ago.  It took some work, but I’ve managed to get it to play without electricity.”

“And that racket you call music is supposed to help me… how?”

Shuffling over to the lump on the couch, he reached into the warm cocoon of blankets, pulling his friend up by the wrist and dragging him to an open area of the floor without a single word of explanation.  The sound of soft music began to permeate the room, sweet and low, filling the empty spaces with a palpable warmth.

_I’m so in love with you, please love me  
Whatever else you do, just love me_

Wrapping an arm around the other’s back, Sirius drew him closer, clasping their hands together gently as the deep voice sang out a beautiful melody of heartachingly true words. 

_Go your way and dance and play til dawn breaks through  
If you’ll just call up and say “I love you, just you”_

“The muggles have all sorts of music I never knew about,” Sirius hummed quietly, guiding the other man around a bit clumsily.  From time to time, their feet collided, or they stumbled over empty air.  “Not just the loud stuff, but soft and quiet and beautiful.  I heard this song and I thought, yeah, I think I understand.”

 _You’re all that I desire, love me_  
_I’d die if you should tire of me, love me_  
_I’ll be kind and I won’t mind if you’re not near_  
_If you’ll only love me, dear_

Remus chuckled as Sirius spun him out dramatically, catching him on the rebound and dipping him low.  Orange light danced across his amber gaze, heavily lidded and tracing slow sweeping movements back and forth over his grey one.  A smile curled one side of his full mouth, cheeks dusted with a gentle hue of pink.  “Are you trying to seduce me, Padfoot?”

“Is it working,” he asked cheekily, raising the other man back up to his full height some few inches more than his own.  A single warm hand cupped the side of his face tenderly, stroking the skin of his jaw with a calloused thumb as it lifted his chin.

“Maybe just a little bit,” Remus breathed the words out as he bent down, feather light and tantalizing against his mouth before he pressed there the softest and sweetest of kisses. 

It lasted only a second, just a brush of sensation, but it left within him an undeniable ache of pure _want_ and unparalleled desire.  Spreading down and through his chest, it caused his heart to both clench and stutter simultaneously.

 _Love me_  
_I’ll be kind and I won’t mind if you’re not near_  
_If you’ll only love me, dear_

The song ended, the room returning to its previous quiet state.  Blanketed in the warm emotion still clinging to the air, he scooped the other up once more and resumed their dance with a grin. 

Snow fell outside the windows, painting the streets in a sparkling and virginal white.  Candles flickered, shadows shrinking and growing in all the places the light couldn’t quite touch.  As they twirled and swayed, wrapped in one another’s embrace, Remus rested his temple lightly against Sirius’ and sighed softly.

“Thank you, Pads.  I think it was just the right thing to get me out of my funk.”

Smiling contentedly, he squeezed the hand in his own and closed his eyes.  “Anytime, Moonbeam.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song, if you want to know but don't, is Love Me by one Frank Sinatra.  
> See that, Moony? I finally wrote that fic<3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr - Cherrypie62666


End file.
